starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Zar'ek
Zar'ek is a Crogenitor with enough power in Quantum energy to match the force. He is known for his hatred of the grox. History Early life Zar'ek was born in Zelem's nexus in 205336971 B.C.E. He was different then most crogenitor children, having an overwhelming power of quantum. Only one other crogenitor had been born like this. Zelem. The crogenitor leaders made a decision to make zelem the young one's mentor. Zelem was at first digusted by the idea, but ended up having a father-son relationship with the Zar'ek. Much to his mentor's dismay, Zar'ek was always more interested in war then science, always dreaming about being a warrior. Forerunner-Crogenitor war None was more ready to go to battle then Zar'ek when war erupted with another ancient race known as the forerunners. The Council took advantage of his tremendous power and sent him out on the front lines, this was a huge mistake. Zar'ek, still being young had almost no control over his abilities and caused devastating carnage on both sides. They eventually decided to send him on a final suicide mission deep in enemy lines to get rid of him, and change the tides of the war. {C}{C The plan was that he would be taken as prisoner and would kill as many Forerunners as possible, Zar'ek, however, had other plans. He did break out of the prison block, but also released every prisoner and test subject there. The Forerunners were quickly overrun by the vengeful prisoners, with Zar'ek wearing a stolen Forerunner combat skin and looted weapons leading them. The Council then realized they had underestimated the young crogenitor, and offered him the place of a high ranking General. To their astonishment, he refused, and left the Crogenitors to find a planet to set up his own colony. Colonizing Ka'lempto Long after the end of the Crogenitor-Forerunner war, Zar'ek left Zelem's Nexus at the exact right time, right before the outbreak of the Darkspore. He found a small, forested planet named Ka'lempto and thought it was the perfect place to set up his little colony. He gave up his military career for a peaceful life, He locked his old weapons and armor in a vault under the colony. Zar'ek eventually adopted a human orphan he named after his mentor, Zelem The colony allowed all races to live peacefully, as no great empire knew or cared about the small colony.... Except one. The Real Story begins Grox Infestation of Ka'lempto Zar'ek sat at a desk, writing more of his novel on his military career. He missed some of it, but overall was glad he had moved on to a better life. He glanced out the window and saw an object zip across the sky and crash a couple miles outside of the colony. "Huh, probably just a meteor, too small and to far off to cause any damage." the crogenitor said to himself, then resumed writing. A few miles outside of the colony, several figures, arose out of the meteor, which was actually an Infection pod. One of them, the Dronox General Akox, shouted orders in the strange, metallic, forgotten language of the grox. He led a group of Insectrox and Dronox he pulled out a small hologram showing a hooded grox, they spoke to eachother in the odd language of the grox, saying it was clear for more pods to land. The landscape around the pod had changed dramatically, all the plants began to die and turn to a dull black color, giving the area a sickly look. Zar'ek glanced out the window again to see more objects race across the night sky, only this time, the sky was blocked out because there were so many objects. "What the hell?" Zar'ek rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things from not getting any sleep. He went outside on his balcony to see what was going on and was horrified. The planet he had come to know was gone, all vegation looked dead and deformed, he began to cough uncontrollably and had trouble breathing. All of a sudden he saw a huge explosion and the southern wall collapse in cloud of dust and rubble. When the dust cleared he saw millions of marching figures with strange glowing eyes. Down below, citizens ran outside to see what the sound was, only to be slaughtered by the millions of Dronox and Insectrox. Buildings were being crushed as the marched their way towards Zar'ek's mansion. The grox invaders took no prisoners, killing everyone in sight. Zar'ek barricaded the door shut with furniture and hid in a closet, looking out through a crack. The door smashed open and grox flooded in, Zar'ek noticed Akox carrying a small figure in his right hand, his eyes went wide with horror when he recognized who it was. It was his orphaned child Zelem! he froze with shock, praying that they wouldn't do what he thought the would. Akox stared at the figure he held, then gave a sick smile and threw it on the ground, the infant gave a loud cry, then Akox placed the heel of his foot on the infant's head, and smashed it's skull, splattering what's left of the baby's head across the floor. Zar'ek exploded then. He he pushed the door open and a bloodcurdling scream ripped from his throat, and he tried to fight Akox bare-handed. But alas, Zar'ek was in no condition to fight, armorless, weaponless and severely weakened from the lack of oxygen. Akox gave chuckle and cut Zar'ek down with a single swing. Aftermath The colony was in ruins, the entire planet looked entirely different then before. Zar'ek crawled across the trashed room, he crawled to his desk, sliding a compartment open, he pulled out a rebreather and placed it over his mouth and nose. Zar'ek gulped in fresh air, it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted after going so long without it. Medical droids who had hidden from the invaders, came out scanning for survivors. They eventually found Zar'ek, and began to help him. It didn't take long, as the wound was not too bad, not being able to breath had taken it's toll on the crogenitor. Zar'ek walked into a secret elevator leading to the underground vaults. A large door with a handscanner stood infront of him. He placed his hand on the scanner and a female robotic voice said "Access granted." the door opened and Zar'ek continued walking. Weapons lined the wall of the hallway, and at the end of the hallway was the same Forerunner combat skin he wore in the Forerunner-Crogenitor war. After putting on his old armor, Zar'ek equiped his old weapons into the armor. He vowed to one day kill Akox and destroy the Grox Empire. After leaving the vaults, he scavenged an old spacecraft, it wouldn't get him far, but at least it would get him closer to achieving his goal. He took one last look at his doomed planet, heaved a sigh, and climbed into the ship. Time on the Sprawl Arrival Zar'ek scanned the area for a place to land, for he knew the old ship wouldn't last much longer. "Not a damn planet in site." He cursed to himself. Then he noticed something in the distance, it looked like a space station. Zar'ek have heard tell of entire cities on a space station, but had never seen or cared about one. He changed course to the object. He didn't take long until he arrived at the station, and he drove his junk ship into a small hangar. He exited the ship and looked around, it was extremely dark and not a soul was in sight. "Hello?" Zar'ek called, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He used a terminal to open a door "Hello?" He called again. He walked through the door slowly. All of a sudden, Hell broke loose. An extremely disfigured necromorph Slasher jumped out of the darkness and grabbed hold of Zar'ek, trying to kill him with the sharp, scythe like things portruding from it's back. In the blink of an eye Zar'ek's retractable Lightening Strikers and beheaded the necromorph. Blood spewed from where the head of the creature had once been. Zar'ek turned around from the body, only to be jumped by the headless necromorph. Zar'ek ran him through before it had time to cause any harm. "What are these things?!" Zar'ek said aloud. He then continued on to see if he could anyone to help him. Deeper into the Sprawl Zar'ek continued to walk down the hallway, until he bumped into a steel door. He looked around for a terminal of some sort, but the door had been locked from the inside. He stepped back a few paces, and two small shoulder mounted rocket launchers seemed to form out of his armor. He shot two of the four rockets at the door, followed by an explosion. Zar'ek shielded he eyes from the smoke walked through were the door had once been. The smoke cleared from the room, it looked like a hospital room, except with a horribly torn up body in the bed. He noticed a small, bracelet like thing in the machinery. He tore it out and tried putting it on his wrist, it seemed to fit perfectly. He felt his quantum powers surging through his body, he suddenly lifted some rubble with his mind, he could finally control his powers, he could use his powers without the fear of hurting his allies. He slowed down the time around him. enjoying the freedom of using his powers, but then stopped "Concentrate on getting out of here." He told himself "Stop fooling around." After traveling through a series of hallways he came upon a large room. A group of Pack jumped him, they were everywhere at once. biting and clawing at him. He stomped on one attacking his feet. The struggle lasted a while longer before Zar'ek finished off the rest of the pack. All of a sudden, a huge door opened, revealing an armored man Battle with Isaac Clarke For the first couple moments, the man just stared at Zar'ek, who stared right back at him. The mysterious man then fell to his knees, holding his head in pain. "Gah! Get the hell away from me, your not real!" He shrieked at Zar'ek, "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Zar'ek whipered, trying to help the man. The man pushed Zar'ek back and drew a plasma cutter, aiming it at Zar'ek, "Get out of my head...... GET OUT!" In Isaac's eyes, however, things played out differently. When he opened the doors, instead of seeing Zar'ek, he saw his dead girlfriend charging after him. Zar'ek kicked the plasma cutter out of Isaac's hand, and his duel wrist mounted lightening strikers slid out quickly. "Are you insane!?" Zar'ek tried to question Isaac, who wasn't cooperating. Clarke pushed Zar'ek back and tried to make a distance between them. Using telekinesis, Zar'ek picked up a crate and sent it smashing into Clarke, who went flying back the way Zar'ek had come. He then swiftly proceded to terminal and the doors slammed close. On the other side, Isaac slammed his fist against the door in anger "Damnit!" He then sighed and walked on. New Equipment Zar'ek continued his journet through the door Isaac had come from. He saw several lockers, filled with equipment. He salvaged through the lockers adding more equipment to his arsenal. Among these were: A Prima Security Suit, A Javelin gun, and a Seeker Rifle. While he had weapons and armor superior to these, they were more suited to the situation he was in Escaping the Sprawl Finding an Escape route In the next room, Zar'ek found a hologram map of the sprawl. His eyes scanned the map, trying to find a way out, but it only revealed that all the hangars were empty. "Damnit." He silently cursed to himself. He noticed another feature of the map he had overlooked. Escape pods! He noticed that several were still there, then set off to find them. He memorized the map and a route to the pods. He walked and started opening the door, only to have it smashed open in his face. He was horrified by what he saw in the door way, a Brute, so mutilated it didn't even look human anymore. Zar'ek noticed two glowing bulbs on it's shoulders. "Must be a weak spot." he said to himself. The Brute rammed into him, sending him flying across the room. The Brute tore a terminal out of the wall and flung it at Zar'ek, but the crogenitor was swift and rolled out of the way before it hit him. He stood up and dual shoulder-mounted missile flingers seemed to materilize from his shoulders. The brute began charging again, but was stopped dead in it's tracks as two of Zar'ek's rockets hit him in both weak points. He stared at the body for a few moments, then continued to his objective. Battle with the Ubermorph He had finally come across the door to his objective, he was eager to finally get off the Sprawl, and opened the d oor using a terminal. His happiness turned into horror when he saw what was behind the door. A giant figure, with no traces of being human, stared straight at Zar'ek with it's evil red eyes. It was far bigger then the Brute Zar'ek had fought earlier, and far more fearsome. Zar'ek stood, frozen in fear, the Ubermorph picked him up in one hand and began to crush him, he tried to struggle, but to no avail. Zar'ek could taste blood dripping from his mouth, he felt the life being squeezed out of him. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Zar'ek let his lightening strikers slide frome his wrist, stabbing through the Ubermorph's hand. The Giant necromorph screeched and let go of him, Zar'ek's dual shoulder mounted came out of his shoulders, but before Zar'ek shot, he noticed something. The Ubermorph didn't have a mark on his hand, it was regenerating! Zar'ek shot both rockets, hitting the Ubermorph in the face, distracting it, while Zar'ek ran past it and into the escape pod. While in it, he closed the door and ejected it, sending him off into space. The Ubermorph pounded it's hands against the floor while screeching, angered that it had been fooled. Zar'ek looked at the planet he was headed for, a small terminal in the pod said the name of it. "Pandora" He said aloud. Time on Pandora The pod smashed into the desert terrain, the noise could be heard from miles away. The pod opened and Zar'ek stepped out, he shielded his eyes from the sun, and changed his armor to something cooler in the blazing heat. He noticed a small town filled with what seemed to be junk. He walked closer to investigate Arrival at Fyrestone Trivia *While most crogenitors are are athiest or believe in Spode, he adopted the human religion, Christianity *He orginally was my loadout for a user tourney on the Deadliest Fiction wiki Category:Crogenitors Category:People